


In my heart and memory , you will always live on

by LarryLoverInfinity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Completed, Death, Degrassi Inspired, First ever work I post, Ghosts, Harry Styles - Freeform, I'm sorry if it's garbage, Kinda, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Paranormal, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLoverInfinity/pseuds/LarryLoverInfinity
Summary: "Does that mean I can't come back to visit?""Of course you can Lou, whenever you want."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first ever work in publishing on here, and I hope you guys like it!
> 
>  
> 
> So basically I found this rough draft in my folder that turns out I written a couple of months ago and completely forgot about it. It's inspired by the degrassi mini episode "I won't forget".
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. Well, past but you know what I mean.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm sorry for terrible punctuation.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Yem xx.

Harry lies on his bed, listening to some music on full blast until the song ends. He takes his earphones out of his ears, turning his phone off, as he gently settles it on the night stand next to his bed. It's midnight, and he just feels really exhausted from another day of uni. The classes have been getting more hard, but he tries his best no matter what. He reaches over to his lamp and turns the light off, leaving the room in darkness except for the moon shinning through the window being the only light source he has. 

 

Except, he can't sleep and instead gazes up at the plain ceiling, getting lost in his endless sea of thoughts.

 

"So, how has university been treating you curly?" A familiar voice speaks out through the silence as Harry settles a bit into the bed as he continued looking up at the ceiling. There's a small smile forming on his face, enough to make his dimples pop as he can see Louis lying next to him at the corner of his eye. Louis' entire body is facing Harry, and Harry hasn't smiled in such a long time until now.

 

"It's been okay I guess... The classes are getting a bit hard, but I can manage..." He lets out a small sigh, as he turns his body over to face Louis, barely noticing that their faces are just a few inches away. Blue eyes staring right back into green. Just like it always had been... and should've been. "Sometimes I feel like just... Quitting everything you know?" Harry licks his lips, staring into those beautiful blue eyes. "And just make that tea shop we always dreamt about when we were younger."

 

A small smile breaks out on to Louis' face as he looks into Harry's eyes. "Love, Uni is so important to you... It's been a dream of yours to attend ever since you were a kid. Don't throw it all away for just little old me."

 

Harry grins a bit, shaking his head. "I wouldn't be throwing my life away... It would make things better."

 

Louis quirks an eyebrow. "Sure love, what ever you say. Just promise me you won't quit uni for me... Alright?"

 

They both stare at each other for a little while, until Harry nods, breaking the small comfortable silence. "Okay... But that doesn't mean I won't make a tea shop."

 

"But you're pretty shit at making Tea Haz... No offense."

 

Harry lets out a fake gasp, clenching is heart in mock offense. "Excuse me? At least I'm not the one who almost burnt down the kitchen three times!"

 

"Key word, 'Almost' and shut up!" They both laugh together for a minute until it dies down, and they're both left to stare fondly into each others eyes until Louis speaks again. "You know... I missed having these kind of late night chats with you..." He grins softly, brushing away a loose curl from Harry's face. "I can't wait to start doing that again when you come back home."

 

Harry's smile falters a bit, now replaced with a clench to his jaw instead as his throat seems to catch on fire now and wanting to close up.

 

Louis looks concerned; eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What's wrong sweet cheeks?"

 

Harry frowns, shaking his head in sadness. He feels like banging his head against the door until he passes out. Feels like ripping his stupid hair that he's grown shoulder length just because Louis once told him he loved the way he looked with long hair, and would constantly tease him of looking like a mini Tarzan. "It's not going to happen Lou..." He murmurs out, and suddenly feels like screaming whatever air is left in his lungs until there's no more what's so ever. He wants to pull his gaze from him, but he can't seem to find himself to do that because he knows he won't ever see them again.

 

The emptiness in his heart is so overwhelming, but staring into those familiar blue eyes he's fallen in love with since they were small little boys who didn't know what pain was is making him strong. Louis always managed to make him feel strong.

 

The boy with ocean blue eyes quirks an eyebrow at the younger boy. He looks so lost and just a tad bit hurt with what Harry is saying. "Why not?"

 

Harry's eyes finally glaze over with tears. The shattering in his heart making a show of falling apart. "Because..." He says clenching his eyes tight for just a moment. He needs this. A moment to gather himself even if it's been awhile since the accident happened. No matter how long it's been, he knows he will never bare handle what he's feeling. No matter how many shrinks he goes to, the pain will just never go away. He lost it all, and things will never go back to the way it was."Because you're dead Louis."

A silence occurs but Louis looks unfazed, he just continues to look at the boy with the curls he loves deeply. "What do you mean? I'm lying here next to you aren't I?" He smiles again. The same smile that will continue to live on in his heart and memory forever.

 

Harry shakes his head, his gaze not moving away from the older boy's. "It's not real... Only in my memories. It's all I have left of you." He whispers as a couple of tears run down his cheeks. "You stole my heart, and took it with you when you left ... But I don't mind."

 

Louis gives Harry a small frown, as he wipes the boys tears away carefully with his nimble fingers. Harry missed the feeling of Louis being able to touch him. It's been so long. "Well," a small playful smile seeks on to the blue eyed boys face either way. Never wanting to upset his love when he's already feeling down. Always took it upon himself to show everything is alright. Even then, the smile falters because not even Louis could fight back the painful truth. "Does that mean I can't come back to visit?"

 

Harry lets out a little laugh, wiping his eyes as the dimples on his cheeks indent and his eyes scrunch up in fondness and tears. "Of course you can Lou..." He says with a sniffle, "Whenever you want."

 

The blue eyed boy nods silently. Smile still on his features with the same exact stubble he saw the night before it happened. "Promise not to forget me?" Louis asks hopefully, with a shine to his eyes that will never manage to go out. A continuous blue flame of hope and happiness.

 

Harry grins, letting out a small wet chuckle. "How could I ever forget about the rugged Louis Tomlinson?"

 

A grin so large, making the crinkles of Louis' face start to appear. "Good. Because I'm planning on seeing you curly, whether you like it or not." They both smile fondly at each other yet again for a moment before he says regretfully, "Haz... I have to go."

 

Harry doesn't want him to leave. He wants Louis to stay there forever with him and spend their whole lives together and grow old with one another. Yet, he nods in understanding because he knows it can't happen. "I love you Louis." He whispers as Louis starts to sit up from the bed, swinging his legs over it.

 

He looks back, a loving smile sketched on his face as he leans forward, placing a single sweet kiss on to Harry's lips. "and I love you Harry." And with that, he shares one more cheeky grin and fades away. 

 

Harry lets out a small sigh of content, as he hugs the pillow Louis used to use, and that's when he swears he hears a faint whisper carry through out the room. That same voice he will always hold dear to his heart. The voice he'll hear in greeting when he sees him again one day.

 

"Always in my heart Harry Styles. yours sincerely, Louis."

 

The curly haired, green eyed boy hugs the pillow closer to his body. Taking in the smell of Louis. "I know." He lets out a small yawn, already feeling himself drift off to sleep. "You're always in my heart too Louis Tomlinson..." His eyes finally shut closed as he quietly says a few last words before falling asleep. "Forever and Always."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting a lot more stories on here if you're interested!
> 
>  
> 
> Make sure to follow me on Twitter  
> @LeonYemille
> 
>  
> 
> Stay classy my friends,
> 
>  
> 
> \- Yem xx.


End file.
